Big Girl Zoey
"Big Girl Zoey" is the 17th episode of the second season as part of the animated television series Zoey McMullen. It is the 57th episode of the entire series overall. In the episode, Zoey discovers a new brand of donuts, in which, which puts the latter into an uncontrollable eating phase. The episode was released on June 9, 2010, and is available on a compilation DVD entitled "Best of Zoey", that was released on May 17, 2016. Plot About to have lunch, Zoey suddenly runs out of pancake mix, so she goes out to the store to get some more. On her way, she discovers a food truck in her neighborhood, and realizing she hadn't eaten anything but breakfast today, she decides to go over to the truck. Discovering that the truck sells a brand of deep-fried donuts, Zoey feels a little disgusted by the idea, which offends the vendor, who gives her one to prove her wrong. Once she takes a big bite out of it, she becomes adrenalized, then eats the entire thing, followed by asking for more, surprising the vendor in gratitude. A week goes by and Zoey has developed eating habits. Arriving at Melissa's house, she tells her about the deep-fried donuts she had, which surprises her in shock, bringing her to warn Zoey that she should never have those donuts, as they are 600 calories and would effect her health. Not believing her, she sheepishly agrees to her advice and leaves. A month passes and Zoey has become morbidly obese from her addiction to the donuts and other junk foods. Arriving back at her house, her friends are inside and are staging an intervention to convince her that she needs to lose weight, in which she denies where she believes she is fine. Refusing to let their little friend pass away from gluttony, they convince her to stay for a while as they show her an edutainment film about losing weight featuring an Abbott and Costello-esque duo of squirrels. However, Zoey doesn't get the message of the film and leaves to go back home. Unfortunately, while sleeping, Zoey begins experiencing a nightmare about sentient versions of the deep-fried donuts ominously chanting in shuddersome voices, "Please eat us if you want, Zoey! Eat us!". However, due to they way the donuts are depicted in the little girl's nightmare, the immobile Zoey shown in this dream actually finds them so unsettling that she tries to run away, but is unable to from being so immobile. The donuts force-feed the helpless Zoey who is unable to stop it. Zoey wakes up in shock the next morning, finally realizing the consequences of her addiction. She notices herself still corpulent and soon feels very ashamed of herself. Meanwhile, Jackie, Conrad and Melissa are playing a game of "go fish" in Conrad's house, and Conrad asks Jackie if Zoey is ever going to learn; Jackie responds by saying that she'll be fine despite her obesity. Just then, Zoey, still fat, bursts in and apologizes to her friends for not listening to them when they told her to lose some weight, and they forgive her. Zoey then suggests going to the gym so that she will get less fatter. At the gym, Zoey stands on a treadmill, but due to how short she is, she is unable to reach the button to activate the machine, so Jackie does it for her. She then begins to run as fast as she can, but soon gets tired after just one minute. Jackie then concludes that a treadmill might be a bit too tiring for her as he and the others try to think of a new weight loss method. They finally decide on vegetables, and Jackie finds a carrot in Zoey's fridge and advices her to eat it. Zoey knows it's a vegetable, but she doesn't care and takes a chomp out from the carrot, actually finding it quite tasty as she proceeds to gobble up the entire thing (sans the leafy part). Conrad then says to Zoey that she will have to eat vegetables for the next few days so that she will eventually lose weight, and Zoey, although a bit uninvited by the idea, agrees. As the days pass, Zoey eventually restricts her diet temporarily on vegetables, and surprisingly for a typical kid, actually likes them. Zoey still has a bit of fat left in her, but she knows that if she keeps eating more vegetables, she will be back to normal. However, as she is about to snack on another carrot, she hears the horn of the food truck, and she goes outside to notice it. Zoey is almost tempted to get some donuts from the food truck, but her friends stop her. Conrad warns Zoey that if she eats lots of those donuts again, her fatness wil not leave entirely. Zoey now has to choose between her friends' concern and the deep-fried donuts, but after a long time of choosing she eventually remembers the nightmare she had a few days ago; the one with the creepy sentient donuts that are forcing her to eat them. This causes her to finally make up her mind and rejects the vendor's offer this time, finishing her carrot. Zoey's friends are proud of her for doing the right thing, and Zoey replies saying that she has her limits. A few days pass and Zoey is finally back to normal. As she goes outside her house whistling merrily, she sees a hungry beggar (a fox) worriedly sitting on the sidewalk. She takes pity on the beggar, and at this particular time the food truck arrives. The vendor, somehow showing no hard feelings towards Zoey for declining his offer a few days ago, convinces Zoey to buy a box of the deep-fried donuts. Zoey then does so, but she remembers what happened when she ate lots of them, and decides to give them to the beggar instead. As she walks away, the beggar takes one bite from the donut and suddenly becomes adrenalized, and the episode ends as he eats more and more. Category:Episodes Category:Obesity in television Category:Zoey McMullen